The present disclosure relates to a failure diagnostic apparatus and method for current sensors of a 3-phase brushless AC (BLAC) motor.
In general, it is typical to measure three phase currents for operation of a 3-phase BLAC motor. In order to measure the three phase currents, three current sensors may be used.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0038199 published on Apr. 20, 2009 and entitled “Motor-driven power steering system”.